1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil, and more particularly, to a structure of a coil. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enhancing the degree of freedom in controlling a distribution of a magnetic field.
2. Background
Generally, in order to generate a magnetic field, a conducting wire is wound to configure a coil structure and current can be then applied to the coil structure. The above-configured coil structure is applicable to various kinds of industrial fields.
Recently, many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop a wireless charging mechanism for charging a battery of a mobile terminal. As a method of delivering power to a mobile terminal wirelessly, there is a method of delivering power in form of an induced magnetic field. Thus, in delivering the power by induced magnetic field, a coil is configured and a current is then applied to the configured coil.
Particularly, since magnetic fields generated by an induced current that affects each other by construction and destruction, a structure of a coil can considerably affect distribution of the magnetic fields. Hence, in order to deliver power more efficiently, improved coil structures are necessary.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.